


Mawar Terakhir

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Infantrum: Go Away. Lewat bunga itukah Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Renji? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawar Terakhir

**Title : Mawar Terakhir**

**Characters : Renji, Rukia**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Friendship / Supernatural**

**Summary : Challenge Infantrum: Go Away. Lewat bunga itukah Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Renji? AU.**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

_Fanfic ini untuk challenge di Infantrum: Go Away yang dicetuskan oleh Ararancha._

**.-.-.**

                Renji berjalan pelan-pelan. Kaki panjangnya terayun santai. Dia memang tidak sedang buru-buru, apalagi tempat yang akan ditujunya juga tidak menuntutnya untuk bergegas.

                Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak dia terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki ke Seireitei. Tempat ini adalah rumah pertamanya sebelum kepindahannya ke Karakura delapan tahun lalu.

                Tiga minggu lalu dia bersedia jadi model untuk Yuzu. Adik Ichigo, teman baiknya, memang kuliah mengambil jurusan Tata Busana. Yuzu selesai membuat blazer, yang sayangnya tidak ada model kenalannya yang tubuhnya benar-benar pas dengan blazer itu. Untuk _project_ akhir semester, Yuzu diharuskan membuat blazer untuk pria. Badan Ichigo tidak cukup besar untuk fit blazer itu. Saat Yuzu meminta Renji untuk jadi modelnya, pemuda berbadan tegap dan kekar itu mengiyakan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tempat yang dipilih untuk pemotretan itu ada di kampung halaman orang tua Ichigo dan Renji, sebelum mereka pindah ke Karakura dan keluarga Ichigo ke Hueco Mundo.

                Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta selama satu setengah jam, tiga orang itu sampai di tempat yang sudah ditentukan: _Kuchiki Resort_. _Resort_ luas itu memang terbuka untuk umum. Tempat itu menyediakan penginapan, tempat pertemuan, kolam renang, _green house_ , perpustakaan lokal dan toko souvenir.  Ketika masih kecil, Ichigo dan Renji sering main ke tempat itu. Apalagi teman kecil mereka, Rukia Kuchiki, adalah anak pemilik _resort_ itu.

                Fungsi bangunan dalam lingkup _resort_ itu banyak yang diganti. Perpustakaan yang dulunya dekat kolam renang dan kolam teratai dipindah ke bangunan atas, dekat jalan raya. Ada banyak bangku permanen ditambahkan di beberapa tempat. Klinik kecil dekat kolam tampaknya sudah dikosongkan, sama seperti nasib bangunan perpustakaan lama.

                Pepohonan rindang masih menaungi kompleks _resort_ itu. Karenanya suasananya dingin dan rindang.

                Yuzu memilih undakan di antara taman kecil dekat kolam teratai, di bawah beberapa bangunan kosong. Renji dan Ichigo setuju saja.

                Tapi, Renji tidak suka dengan pemotretan itu. Bukan karena Yuzu yang semangat, Ichigo yang mengambil gambarnya, atau bahkan bajunya. Renji tidak nyaman karena selama dia berdiri, duduk dan jongkok -sesuai permintaan Yuzu- bulu kuduknya berdiri tak henti-henti. Entah karena suasananya yang sepi atau suara jangkrik berderik kencang, tempat itu terasa menyeramkan. Terasa ganjil dan suram meski saat itu siang hari dan matahari bersinar cerah. Renji bukan orang penakut, tapi sejujurnya dia sudah ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari taman itu. Daun-daun bambu yang bergesekan menimbulkan suara aneh, mempertebal keangkeran di tempat mereka.

                “Ichigo,” panggil Renji tercekat.

                Dahi Ichigo masih berkerut menatap kamera. “Aneh,” gumamnya.

                Renji menggosok-gosok lengan dan lehernya. “Aku merasa tak nyaman,” sahutnya, yang diacuhkan Ichigo. “Hei!”

                Ichigo mendongak. “Aneh, beberapa fotomu tak tampak, padahal sebelum aku mengambilnya tadi, gambarmu jelas-jelas masih terlihat.”

                Renji ikut merapat, menyimak gambar-gambar kosong di kamera Ichigo.

                “Kok bisa begitu? Kak Ichi meleset,” protes Yuzu.

                Ichigo menggeleng. “Coba kau ambil gambar Renji dengan tabletmu,” usulnya. Yuzu menurut. Lagi-lagi Renji berpose. Dia tidak tersenyum. Yuzu memang memintanya untuk memasang wajah garang atau ekspresi netral saja. Menurutnya, Renji yang tersenyum di foto terlihat aneh.

                Tangan Yuzu gemetar ketika melihat hasil gambar yang diambilnya. Gambar-gambar itu _blank_. Kosong.

                “Kita ke kantin saja, yuk. Minum atau beli kue,” usul Renji. Dia sudah merasa sesak napas.

                Tanpa banyak kata mereka meluncur ke kantin. Ada banyak orang lalu lalang di sana sehingga mereka merasa tenang. Ichigo merangkul pundak adiknya yang masih gemetar.

                Saat mereka sudah duduk dan memesan teh, Rukia muncul. Gadis berusia dua puluh tiga itu masih bertubuh mungil seperti yang diingat Renji. Rukia menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

                “Kau seperti raksasa,” komentarnya pada Renji.

                Renji pura-pura jengkel. “Kau yang masih tetap pendek,” balasnya. Diam-diam Renji mengagumi wajah kecil Rukia. Teman yang pernah ditaksirnya saat SMP itu makin cantik saja. Kadang dia, Rukia dan beberapa teman lama mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Setelah tamat SMP, Renji melanjutkan SMA-nya di Karakura. Setelah itu dia mulai kehilangan kontak dengan teman-teman lamanya.

                Tentu saja Renji tidak mengungkapkan pengalaman mereka sebelumnya pada Rukia. Walau suka berterus terang dan selalu jujur, Renji tahu diri untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan gadis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa _resort_ -nya angker.

                “Kalian menginap saja di sini. Kukasih diskon,” Rukia menawarkan, yang langsung ditolak oleh ketiga orang itu.

                Ketika itu Renji tidak terpikir untuk meminta nomor telpon Rukia. Lagi pula, dia juga tak yakin kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

                Itu tiga minggu yang lalu.

                Sekarang Renji kembali lagi. Dia menuju makam kakek dan neneknya. Orang tuanya masih mampir di rumah teman mereka di dekat sana, jadi Renji memutuskan untuk ke makam lebih dulu.

                Seireitei memang asri, tidak seperti Karakura. Di kanan kiri jalan banyak pepohonan dan bunga liar. Renji tersenyum kecil ketika menjumpai banyak kupu-kupu kuning beterbangan. Anehnya, sudah beberapa hari ini di rumahnya di Karakura pun Renji juga menemukan kupu-kupu kuning walau tidak sebanyak saat itu. Mungkin ini masanya kupu-kupu keluar, batinnya.

                Makam yang ditujunya dekat dengan hutan dan bukit. Renji berpapasan dengan beberapa orang, banyak diantaranya yang tidak dikenalnya. Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu harus menyibak rumput-tumput tinggi untuk mencapai makam. Sampai di sana, dia terpekur.

                Makam itu begitu sunyi. Hanya pepohonan, rumput liar dan deretan nisan menyapanya. Renji memang sudah lama tidak ke makam. Sudah bertahun-tahun, dan baru sekarang dia menginjakkan kaki di sana lagi.

                Rasanya damai sekali. Hanya ada alam, suara hewan kecil, kesunyian dan tak ada kebisingan. Mendadak semua jadi tak berarti. Renji bisa merasakan keletihan, kejenuhan dan rasa pusing karena beban pekerjaan dan tuntutan hidup yang dijalaninya perlahan terangkat dari pundak lebarnya.

                Benar memang bila rumah masa depan yang sebenarnya adalah di sini.

                Renji berusaha mengingat-ingat makam kakek dan neneknya. Dengan hati-hati dia melewati pepohonan meranggas dan tumpukan rumput liar. Tampaknya beberapa waktu lalu ada yang membersihkan area makam.

                Arsitek muda itu terperanjat ketika dilihatnya Rukia berdiri tak jauh dari samping kirinya. Gadis itu seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mata Rukia memandang ke kejauhan, ke arah  tempatnya tinggal. Renji terpana. Tanpa sadar dia mengikuti pandangan Rukia. Di bawah sana, rumah dan perkebunan penduduk tampak bagai petak-petak warna-warni.

                “Rukia,” panggil Renji.

                Rukia menoleh, terkejut.

                “Mengunjungi makam siapa?” tanya Renji basa-basi. Tadinya dia ingin bertanya _‘Sedang apa di sini?’_ tapi untung menyadari bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu konyol sekali. Memang mau ngapain lagi kalau di _cemetery_?

                Gadis berbaju putih itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul. “Kau sendiri?” dia balik bertanya.

                “Kakek dan nenekku,” jawab Renji singkat.

                Rukia beranjak dan berdiri di samping Renji. Dia ikut Renji menuju nisan keluarganya.

                “Tak kusangka kita akan ketemu lagi,” ujar Renji pelan-pelan. Di tempat sesunyi itu, suara berbisik pun bakal terdengar keras.

                “Buktinya sekarang?” balas Rukia.

                Renji mengangguk. Seireitei memang membentang lumayan luas. Dia tak berpikir bahwa dia akan bertemu Rukia bila tak mencarinya.

                “Kau berani sekali ke sini sendirian. Byakuya mana?” tanya Renji.

                “Kakak di rumah. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus takut?” tantang Rukia.

                Renji berdecak. Rukia masih cerewet dan apa adanya. Tidak seanggun yang ditunjukkan pada orang-orang dewasa, sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Tiba-tiba saja Renji dihinggapi perasaan rindu pada masa kecilnya. Bersama Rukia, Ichigo dan teman-teman yang sekarang dia tak tahu kemana rimbanya.

                Mereka berdua sampai di nisan kakek dan nenek Renji. “Diam dulu,oke? Aku berdoa dulu,” tukas Renji. Dia tak bermaksud sarkastis. Dia bisa merasakan Rukia memutar bola mata violetnya.

                “Ambilkan mawar itu, dong,” pinta Rukia saat Renji selesai meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya dari Karakura.

                Renji mendongak. Di belakang nisan neneknya memang tumbuh bunga mawar putih dan merah muda. Batangnya tumbuh tinggi. Rukia pendek, bahkan jika dia berjinjit sekalipun gadis itu tak akan bisa meraihnya.

                Tanpa kesulitan Renji memetik mawar putih yang ditunjuk Rukia.

                “Terima kasih.”

                “Nih, kupetikkan dua sekalian.”

                Rukia tampak gembira. Matanya berbinar menatap dua mawar di tangan kecilnya. Renji baru menyadari bahwa teman kecilnya itu bertubuh sangat kurus dan kulitnya pucat.

                “Yang satu untukmu saja.”

                Renji senang sekaligus malu. Senang menerima bunga dari cewek yang dulu pernah disukainya meski sebenarnya dia yang memetiknya. Dari belakang nisan neneknya pula. Dan malu karena…aslinya dia memang pemalu.

                “Oi Rukia, aku mau pulang. Ayo pulang sama-sama,” ajak Renji.

                Rukia menggeleng. “Kau duluan saja.”

                “Lho, kau mau kemana? Kutunggu.” Renji tidak enak meninggalkan seorang cewek sendirian di kaki bukit seperti ini. Di makam pula.

                “Tidak usah. Terima kasih untuk mawarnya, Renji.”

                Sebelum Renji sempat berkata apa-apa, Rukia melesat ke balik pepohonan, tubuh mungilnya segera lenyap tertelan rerumputan tinggi. Renji panik. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia. Tapi saat dia bergegas menyusul, gadis itu sudah tak tampak. Tumbuh besar di antara bebukitan dan _resort_ sepertinya membentuk Rukia menjadi seseorang yang gesit.

                “Rukia!”

                Sampai berkali-kali, panggilan Renji tak mendapat jawaban. Setelah memastikan bahwa matanya memang tak bisa menemukan Rukia, dia balik kanan dan pulang.

                Ibunya menyambutnya saat dia tiba di rumah kawan orang tuanya itu. “Kau kotor sekali,” tegur sang ibu.

                “Maklum, Bu, aku dari makam,” jawab Renji. Dia mengibaskan jaket dan celana jeansnya sebelum duduk di kursi teras.

                Mrs. Abarai terdiam sejenak. Dia terlihat berpikir. “Kau ke makam temanmu?”

                “Kakek dan nenek, dong,” sahut Renji.

                “Ibu kira sekalian ke makam temanmu.”

                “Ah, ibu. Teman yang mana? Kira memang meninggal saat kami masih SD, tapi aku tak tahu di mana dia dimakamkan,” cetus Renji, ingat pada teman SD-nya yang meninggal karena tertabrak bus itu.

                “Bukan. Itu lho, temanmu yang badannya kecil. Yang matanya besar. Anak pemilik _resort_ Kuchiki.”

                Renji ternganga, menatap ibunya tak percaya. “Ibu jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak,” balasnya kesal.

                Mrs. Abarai menatap sedih anaknya. “Ibu baru tahu dari Nanao-san bahwa gadis itu meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia terjatuh dari jurang, tak jauh dari makam di tempat ini. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah sebelum ditemukan warga dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.”

                Renji membatu. Dia mulai merasa tak enak. “Rukia?” bisiknya parau.

                “Iya, Rukia Kuchiki. Dia masih bertahan selama beberapa hari, tapi pada hari ketiga setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit, dia meninggal. Sepertinya lukanya sudah menimbulkan infeksi parah.”

                “Tidak mungkin.” Renji menggosok wajahnya, tak percaya.

                Sang ibu menepuk punggung Renji. “Ibu turut sedih.”

                “Aku tak tahu…” Renji tak mampu melanjutkan lagi. Rasanya saat itu bagai mimpi. Bukankah Rukia yang tadi dia temui di makam dan diajak ngobrol?

                “Ibu juga baru tahu,” sahut Mrs. Abarai.

                Karena Renji tak kunjung bereaksi, Mrs. Abarai masuk rumah Nanao dan mengambilkannya air putih.

                Arsitek muda itu terpekur. Tidak mungkin Rukia sudah tiada. Dia masih muda. Masih seumuran Renji. Dan di makam tadi…

                Sulit sekali mempercayai kabar yang disampaikan ibunya.

                Gemetar, Renji mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih dari saku jaketnya. Bunga cantik itulah yang menandakan bahwa dia tak bermimpi. Dia memetiknya untuk Rukia, yang kemudian diberikan gadis itu padanya…

                …Atau hantu itu padanya.

                Lewat bunga itukah Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?

                … di tempatnya bersemayam untuk selamanya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
